Alexander, or the Journey to a New Fairytale
by Anoushka Zarya
Summary: "What happens when you forgot who you were, where you are or what you know of your past, present and potential future?" A short cross-fan fiction for the fans of Norway x Belarus. By Anoushka Zarya.


_"Years ago when I was younger,_

 _I kinda liked a girl like you_

 _She was mine and we were sweethearts_

 _That was then, but then it's true..."_

Natalya giggles as she just stood by the fencing as she watched the concert with her boyfriend, that smoking hot Norwegian, Lukas, who; as she noticed, smiled at each time their fiddler swung and swayed along with his violin. "Did you planned this?" Natalya asked with Lukas whistling away, now he knows how much Natalya is a sappy girl when it comes to her 'son' (country-wise) Alexander, but he just loves it when he notices she enjoys his concerts, anywhere he goes, may it be at her home country, or his own or some foreign non-European country, anywhere he'd be doing a concert, she's there, this might make him jealous of that but he went with it since he has no choice but to let her be with her 'son'.

Today for his concert, they were in Oslo and that song just stuck to many Norwegians, since this song is a win at Eurovision back in 2009, also their highest scoring song in that contest, but Lukas could brag it all day—that was in 2009, well he still brags about that, especially to Berwald, his cousin. Natalya smiles and cheered along as the song ended with Alexander bowing to the audience, thanking them for being in this concert, though he was only a guest, he's fine to it before a host asked him if he could play another song, which he agreed to, and started fiddling a different melody on his violin. Although as the song is in Norwegian, Natalya understood a wee bit, after living with Lukas for at least 6 years.

Natalya noticed one bit off from Alexander and looked at Lukas, "Is there something wrong Natsya?" he asks as she shook her head "No, nothing really, don't mind me." she shyly told as he watched him struggle partly from whatever was bothering him until he looked at them—making Natalya shudder in some uncanny feeling "There is something wrong, there is something wrong!" she screamed in her thoughts as his eyes; as she sees it, were felt hollowed out like no soul inhabits the body of Alexander. He tries to finish the song before excusing himself backstage where he wobbled a bit before clutching a hand over his head. A backstage person asked if he is okay and just shook slowly before he sat down on a folding steel chair where he breathed and huffed, trying to draw in air with no much good happening, his head clouded out from such unknown feeling, a young backstage person went to offer him a bottle of water as he weakly took the bottle, thanking the young person and lazily drank the water from the bottle before he fainted and slammed down his side, much to the panic of that young person and ran to the organizer to assess the situation.

"Ma'am, Sir, please proceed to the backstage immediately," a security personnel whispered and escorted both Natalya and Lukas out of the audience box, to backstage where an ambulance responded to aid the unconscious Alexander to a stretcher before being taken in the ambulance, Natalya tried to ask the responders if anything worse happened to him and shook themselves before pulling the stretcher up the van and instructed Natalya and Lukas to enter.

Moments after they went to the hospital, Lukas tried to call Alexander's parents but Natalya barred him from doing so, to avoid worry from his parents. "Lukas, to start, let's keep it for a while." Natalya told as Lukas turned to her and nodded in submission "We do not want Sasha's parents to worry much, we'll watch over him for now." she continues as a doctor spoke to Natalya and Lukas that Alexander woke up from his unconscious start, Natalya rushed to the room where Alexander was as she noticed he shook his head and looked over Natalya uttering 'mama' on her, much to her shock and confusion.

"Natalya, Alexander suffered a concussion—" Lukas told as he looked at the fiddler looking back him uttering 'papa' to him as well. "Alexander, what did you just call me?" Lukas asked as Alexander repeated to call him papa again, same to Natalya whom he called mama. Natalya went to Alexander's side and said in direct Russian that she and Lukas are not his parents making him whimper like a child, and began to divert her confession and said "Do you feel okay?" she asks as he shook his head when a doctor told Lukas that his concussion resulted him to have secular amnesia. Natalya and Lukas gawked in shock as Alexander continues to cling on Natalya and said "Mama, who's Alexander?" he hummed.


End file.
